


The Gift of Giving

by Ethan1234



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Dick Grayson, BAMF Jason Todd, Big Brother Dick Grayson, Big Brother Jason Todd, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Christmas, Comfort/Angst, Depression, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Empathizing with Others, Gen, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Male Friendship, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Superheroes Caring about Citizens, church
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethan1234/pseuds/Ethan1234
Summary: It's almost Christmas, and whenever Dick Grayson and Jason Todd go patrolling, they would usually do their nightly routine of fighting crime. However, as they save a pair of brothers from a threatening crime lord, the duo soon realizes that their saving doesn't stop there, as this particular pair of brothers could be on the verge of self-destruction.





	The Gift of Giving

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my very first time writing fan fiction for the DC universe! I recently came across this fandom for the very first time, so I'm really excited to see how well I can develop my writing skills! Enjoy!

**December 15**

Oh, did it feel great to have a family of ‘supes.

Yeah. ' _Supes_. That’s the new word that Jason Todd had been using with his other brothers to refer to “superheroes”. The young vigilante kinda hated the word because it was “too fucking long”, even though his older brother Dick begged to differ. 

It was fights like these that made it really fucking annoying to have siblings, especially having brothers like Dick Grayson, Tim Drake, and Damian Wayne. But, if he was being completely honest, he actually felt really grateful for having a caring bunch of individuals.

He pondered that as he was patrolling the streets with his older brother Dick in the cold, crisp December night on the tops of buildings in Gotham City. As always, he patrolled as the infamous “Red Hood”, sporting his usual “biker-dude” costume with his tight-fitting T-shirt and jeans. His older brother Dick took on his role as “Nightwing”, wearing his black and blue Kevlar-lined costume while beaming with (completely unnecessary) optimism as they scoured the streets for crime.

Usually, Dick Grayson would spend his nights patrolling in his city of Blüdhaven, but this Christmas, he decided to spend time in Gotham City with his family in order to catch up with his little brothers. As much as Jason Todd wouldn’t like to admit it, he was actually very excited to spend time with his brother that he hadn’t seen for a little while. Sure, he’s a bit of an asshole and a dick (the pun is _always_ intended), but Jason knows that Dick wants to be an amazing big brother, and he's one of the first and only people to actually _love_ and _accept_ Jason for who he was as a person.

The Holy Night was coming soon, which usually meant an increase in department store sales, which usually meant an increase of people out and about the city, which always meant more crime within the streets. 

Both Dick and his brother Jason were running and jumping across the roofs of buildings, trying to get from one end of a district to another. Some of the buildings were built with Art Deco fashions dating back to the early 1910s, while some can take on more modernist and futuristic facades.

After running on top of the buildings for a good fifteen minutes as part of their usual warm up, Dick and Jason take a break as they settle themselves in the middle of Gotham North, near the sketchy neighborhood where Jason used to live. Jason scanned the area as soon as they stopped, looking around to see the familiarity between some of the alleyways and what his memory of them were.

Dick and Jason sit on the edge of the roof of a building clad with red bricks, not tremendously far off from the ground. Their legs hang as they sit together in the midst of the Gotham City skyline.

As Jason moved himself a little closer to his older brother on his right, he suddenly felt an arm wrap around him from behind and envelope him right into Dick. He felt himself pulled into a nice, warm brotherly hug by his (pretty damn annoying) older brother.

“Dick! Get off me!” Jason said before trying to shove him away with his free hand. However, it proved unsuccessful as Dick’s grip on Jason gets tighter and his smirk gets more smug.

“Awwww, don’t you want a little hug from your big brother?” Dick playfully asked.

“No! You’re fucking torturing me!”

Dick made a face of mock offense, clicking his tongue before saying, “Wow… after all the shit I did for you this year, after driving here _just_ to see you, you can’t even give me a _hug?_  Heh, one week, bro, and I won’t be surprised if Santa Claus gives you a shitload of coal this year!” he taunted. 

Jason just shoved his brother in frustration. “God, no wonder why people call you a dick, ‘know that?”

“Yeah, no shit, it’s my fucking name!” Dick smirked.

“Ugh, fuck you, man!” It was a half-hearted “fuck you” to say the least, as the guy in the Red Hood wasn’t able to keep a serious face when he glanced back at his brother, who was smirking back at him. It wasn’t long before they started chuckling together, shaking their heads in unison.

Dick then placed his hand on Jason’s shoulder, pulling him closer to his body. “Y’know, man, I really do love you. You really are like my little brother, y'know? And I fucking missed you, and I’m really proud of you, and… I love you.”

Jason groaned. “Ugh, Dick! Why ya gotta make everything so fucking dramatic?!” he said as he shoved his brother again.

This time, Dick actually felt a little saddened by the reaction that he got from his little brother. He averted his eyes from Jason, looking down in a state of hurt as mirth started to fade from his facial features. Jason observed this and closed his eyes, sighing as he placed his fingers on the bridge of his nose.

“Geez… okay, Dick. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it that way. Look, I know you love me, and I’m grateful for everything you’ve done for me, for Tim, for Damian. I’ve always known that, and I missed you too, bro... and this year, I can also say that I-I…” he sighed before whispering embarrassingly, “...I love you, too.”

Dick’s face then turned into a cheeky grin as he hugged his brother out of nowhere, leaning his head against Jason’s as he wrapped his arms around the other muscular teen. “Awwwww, you really  _do_ love me! I really love you too, brother!”

Jason just rolled his eyes as they hugged for a little longer before Dick’s strong grip disappeared around him.

They waited for a minute before they heard the sound.

_"NOOOOOOOOO!”_

A faint scream. 

Dick and Jason looked towards their right where the scream from, before turning back to each other. 

“Did you hear that, Hood?”

“Yeah, I did, bro. Came from where the church was, I think.”

And then they heard it again.

_“HEEEEELP! PLEEEAASE!”_

The scream. It was a cry for help. It sounded like it was from a guy, and he didn’t seem very old.

_A teenager._

Alarm bells started to ring in the brothers’ heads. Jason glanced back at his brother Dick. “Bro, we gotta go there. It’s near the church, come on, I know this place.”

And then they were off, standing up on the roof to jump to the next roof on their right, running and jumping as fast as they could. As Dick jumped across the first gap between the buildings, he talked to his brother with adrenaline pumping through his veins. 

“If someone’s messing with kids on Christmas, I’m gonna beat their ass, Jay!” he breathed to his brother, panting after jumping.

Jason was just following behind, catching up to his big brother.

“Bro, if someone even lays a fucking hand on a kid, I will destroy them with everything I have.” A deathly scowl appeared on Jason’s face as he kept jumping across these buildings with ease. Just the thought of someone hurting kids, especially on fucking _Christmas_ , made him want to throw the hardest jabs he could at someone, or something.

Jason’s eyes became focused on the church as they started to approach towards it.

“Wherever you are, imma save you, kid,” he whispered to himself. “And if anyone hurts you, I swear, imma kill ‘em.” 

He would make sure of that.

* * *

 


End file.
